


禮物

by agens0612



Category: seulrene - Fandom
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-28
Updated: 2020-03-28
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:14:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23360770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agens0612/pseuds/agens0612
Kudos: 1





	禮物

*本文與Lofter上的另一位70寫手，@落鯨 大大共同創作

欲看後續及另一個視角，[煩請移駕至這(點我)。](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23455180?view_adult=true)

*我們各自負責不同視角，可以猜猜哪些部份是我寫的(X

*70

*柱現生日賀文

-

今天就是那天了。

我其實早就醒來了。

但還是偷偷的瞇起眼，仔細觀察門外的動靜。

首先是電視的聲音先消失。

再來是遙控器被放置到木質桌上的聲音。

最後，收尾的是廚房杯盤的清脆碰撞聲。

柱現歐尼總會在出門前把客廳桌上的杯子都放到水槽那裡。

我都可以想像，愛好整潔的她，一定會連同桌子上的水漬也擦得一乾二淨。

過不了多久，我聽見宿舍大門關上時，電子鎖自動鎖上的音效。

時候到了。

俐落的翻滾下床，再摸一摸上個月生日收到的小熊檯燈算是開始的信號。

接著拿起層架上珍藏的黑膠唱片，偷偷把我夾在裡面的信紙抽出來。

歐尼一定不會想到的吧？

我竟然偷偷的藏在這種地方，太聰明了kkk

不過，其實柱現歐尼最近都嫌我的床小，根本不來我的房間了。

雖然我過去也可以啦...

只是每次聽到她說「換好睡衣就過來」時，我總覺得自己好像麥當勞歡樂送，只是負責外送的人是我自己，打包的人是我自己，外送的食物也是我自己。

而且一生免加收外送費。

哼。

-

準備好了信，也確認過柱現歐尼今天有生日會的行程，這種絕佳的機會。

可是，問題來了。

該把信放到哪裡，才會讓柱現歐尼一回來就看到呢？

衣櫥裡？

那可能到40歲也不會發現我寫了這封信。

床頭櫃？

會不會一不小心在放手機的時候就被掃到地上了？

枕頭上？

會不會一回來就躺在上頭反而壓壞了？

焦急的踱步，一邊環顧四周，突然靈光一閃！

啊、不然就放在那個地方好了！

我小心的打開白色櫃子最上層的抽屜，這裡是柱現歐尼每天都一定會查看的地方。

果然是機靈有神呢，選的真好。

你看。

這裡有她喜歡的香水，還有睡前習慣用的面膜，以及那些瓶瓶罐罐的保養品，還有一封淡紫色的信。

等等。

什麼？

一封信？

這裡什麼時候有一封信的？

空氣好像暫停流動了一樣，手心應該也真的滲出一些汗來。

不是、這該不會…

該不會是柱現歐尼收到的情書吧！！！

現在歐尼不在…

還是…

我實在太緊張了，緊張到好像能聽見自己的心跳聲，如雷貫耳。

撲通、撲通...

要偷偷打開來看嗎？

要嗎？

哎呀，不管了。

不然至少看看信封上寫些什麼好了。

細緻平滑的紙質，邊邊角角都相當完美，沒有不小心撞到的痕跡。

最重要的是，顏色還知道要用歐尼最喜歡的淡紫色。

從小細節就可以得知，寫信的人非常用心。

是那個音樂節目遇到的前輩嗎？

還是上次在電台偶然遇到的新人團體？

我就來看看到底是哪個可惡的－

咦？！

好險宿舍現在沒有人在，不然一定會被我尖銳的驚呼聲嚇了一大跳。

因為信封上寫著的名字阿，

我再也熟悉不過了。

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

1、2、3，test、test。

聽見我的聲音了嗎？瑟琪。

即使心血來潮的想要說點什麼，卻也不知道該從何說起才好。等到我寫下這些不像開頭反而有點像哀怨的話語時，我在桌前已枯坐許久，想了許久的妳。

我似乎能夠體會一直以來的妳的心情。

妳和我說了很多話，

那些生活上、心裡頭誰也沒能見著的親暱又私密的心事。

妳不是誰都這樣邀請人家走進妳那難以捉摸卻又極具吸引力的心室吧？

那我又該以什麼樣的身份聆聽呢？

那我又是以什麼樣的關係相伴呢？

我依循著妳留給我的物件與心思，

試著解讀妳時而透過眼神提示的線索。

我想，我是猜到了。

但我無法和妳確認——妳知道的，

得要從妳親口說出來的才有意義、才有實感。

於是我讓妳繼續說著、不著邊際的說著。

一天又一天，

直到我的腳步和指印幾乎覆滿妳所能展現的，也還是沒能等到那句話——

那句會燃盡妳肺葉所有的氧氣，

還會被鼓動雷鳴的心跳淹沒；

如箴言般讓妳在心裡反覆記誦、思忖的真理。

即使妳在行動上已向我揭示，

但倘若妳不為我拋下定錨，

我仍會在無盡的語意間沉浮，迷失在妳帶我的眩暈裡。

可惜看似那樣簡潔有力、簡單易懂既不陌生的話語，反而令妳苦惱。

甚至還為了那些捕風捉影的猜測，將自己貶抑得一無是處，把自己封閉在陰影裡頭。

我找不到妳，妳也不願出來。

妳就像跌進失聲的那段期間，無法聽聲辨位自己的存在。寧願悶著一口氣，也不願正眼看看我。

只要妳抬頭，妳就會看見我眼裡只容得下妳的身影。

妳知道嗎？

妳失聲的同時也剝奪了我的話語權。

我不責怪妳，因為妳閃避的也是我所畏懼的。

因為只要妳的一句話就能讓我徹底死心，或是死灰復燃。

可我不願賭，當我手上的籌碼是妳。

我經不起失去妳的代價。

但那樣的我們卻也和分手沒什麼不同，

我早在擁有妳之前就已經失去妳。

直到妳像梭哈一般推倒橫亙在我們之間的阻礙，妳的身影再次和那天打開練習室大門的妳重疊，從此闖進我的視線、我的心。

我的瑟琪——

既然妳來了，就別想著要走，

再也別離開我了。

十幾歲的掙扎、二十多歲的猶疑、三十歲的踏實。

現在的我們才正要開始而已，對嗎？

感謝上天賜予我這份偶然。

因為了解我的妳，包裹妳的愛成為我的禮物，

讓日復一日的自然而然化為倍感幸福的怦然。

此後我所求的，

也不過是與妳一同倒數歲月，

往復人生絕望的消逝與希望重生之際。

我所愛、害怕不能夠再更愛的——

我的瑟琪。

妳就是我體驗這世界的知覺。

它們都將刻上妳的名字。

它們都喚作妳的名字。

我的瑟琪

我的愛

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

太過分了。

是什麼時候...

我小心的把這張信紙先放置在一旁，我恐怕一定得這麼做，因為此刻我的眼淚早就流個不停。

可能還有一些是鼻涕。

我用力的吸了吸鼻子，把視線轉移到潔白的天花板，卻還是平復不了心裡翻騰的情緒。

欸，裴柱現，為什麼你總是這樣呢？

你明明知道，我所有的情緒都由你所主導。

你笑的時候，我便覺得世間萬物都很美好。

你不高興的時候，我即使做了最喜歡的事情也沒辦法開心。

而像是這種時候，感覺到被你深深愛著的此刻。

僅僅是一封信，一張紙，我也能感動的一蹋糊塗。

感動到以至於身後的門被打開了我也沒發現。

「你在幹嘛。」

熟悉的聲音讓我全身的汗毛都豎了起來。

向後一轉，果然，剛才信件裡的主人公活生生的出現在我眼前。

妝髮完整的四代神顏姐姐，手上還抱著粉絲送的兔子玩偶，無論是打扮還是玩偶都極其可愛，可她質問的淡漠語氣卻讓我沒來由的感到心虛。

「呃...我...」

我下意識的低下頭，想掩飾自己現在丟臉的樣子，我的臉上一定全是鼻涕跟眼淚混雜，說不定連眼睛也腫得不像話。

「喂、康瑟－」

「柱現歐尼是什麼時候寫這個的嘛...」

大概還沉浸在濃烈的情緒裡，柱現姐姐都還沒完全放下東西，我就哭哭啼啼的抱了上去。

她倒是反應很快的把包包和玩偶先丟到床上，再反手緊緊環住我。

也許是因為這樣的溫柔，我忍不住又哽咽起來。

「是什麼時候開始寫這個的嘛...」

「太過分了都瞞著我嗚嗚嗚...」

她似乎是愣住了，沉默持續了一會兒，才又釋然似的嘆了一大口氣，我想應該是她的餘光終於瞄到了桌邊的淡紫色信紙。

「想寫就寫了阿。」

「不過...你手上那是什麼？」

柱現姐姐選擇壓低聲線的時候，通常不是什麼好預兆，這點我還是知道的。

原本打算接話的我背脊一凉，因為我終於回憶起我原本來這裡的目的。

完全不是來看什麼信的。

「這…就…」

「今天不是...那個嗎…」

「哪個？」

「你的生日…」

「所、所以寫了這個，要給你的。」

「啊！歐尼不可以－」

我話都還沒說完，柱現姐姐就把整封信接了過去。

「不是要給我的嗎？」

她挑起一邊的眉毛。

「不、不可以現在看啦！」

我突然把音量加大了一些，可柱現姐姐一點也沒被嚇到，只是微微扁著嘴，抬眼望著我。

她的五官本來就帶著英氣，水靈靈的瞳孔，再配上這種無辜的眼神根本無人能敵，只有柱現姐姐能做到，這種威脅與撒嬌兼具的表情。

在她面前，我永遠只會、也只能選擇臣服，心甘情願。

果然，不到幾秒鐘，我就乖乖的把那封我寫了一整夜的信紙拱手讓人。

「先...先等我出去才能看哦。」

還非要加上幾句一點威脅性也沒有的話再拔腿狂奔出去。

「啊、啊，等一下等一下歐尼先不要拆哦－」

「說了等我關門－！」

不過很明顯的一點用也沒有。

哼。


End file.
